defend_the_statue_remasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Noob Captain
"The guy who loves to create Bullet Hell for everybody" - xKenis |-|Classic= Noob Captain is one of the bosses in Defend the Statue's Normal Mode. He occurs on Wave 25, after defeating Aerial Nightmare on Wave 20 and Wave 24's Bomb Only Noob Event. He is considered the first superboss in the game, with his health at 100,000 HP. He wears armor in which each limb is colored by the default Noob's color tone, with the head and arms being yellow, torso being blue, and legs being green. He is the second ranged boss in the game, with the first being Aerial Nightmare. Noob Captain is the first boss to have phases. Aerial Nightmare's phases only increase the fire rate. Upon defeating him, all players will be awarded with 16,000 cash. Statistics Noob Captain's appearance will turn the ambience to a blue tint. He also equips a specific rifle, called Noob Captain's Rifle. His speed is rather below average (12), but has special attacks that will decimate users. He has two phases, with the first phase allowing him to shoot more bullets in a single burst (3 > 6), and the second phase allowing him to turn fully automatic. Bullet Hell - Noob Captain will begin to Dual Wield and start spinning, shooting bullets from both of his rifles. This move can be augmented upon Phase 2. Slugger Trio - Noob Captain will release 3 Slugger Bullets in a circular rotation, with each Slugger releasing an abundance of bullets upon its activation. This move can be augmented upon Phase 2, with him creating 5 Slugger Bullets instead of 3. Mega Burst - Noob Captain will stomp the ground, creating a large explosion along with creating an abundance of bullets that go in all directions and different velocities. This move can be augmented upon Phase 2, with more bullets. Captain's Ignominy - Noob Captain will begin to spin, creating a set of 5 Bullets in a slow circular motion at rapid firerate. This is the only lethal move in the game, and can only be seen upon Phase 2. Self-Destruct - Upon death, Noob Captain will create a large explosion along with Slugger Bullets that will deal immense damage to players upon hit. Tips * Noob Captain 2nd phase is deadly to the statue, build a wall to keep him occupied for sometime. * Keep on moving and farther you distance from Noob Captain, Noob Captain could devastate you health. * Use mostly range on Noob Captain since he can devastate you if you were to use melee, assuming if you don't have ferrums/mastersword. |-|Delta= As Robloxiankind wiped out their armies wave by wave, the Noobs resorted to drastic measures by reaching out for allies to aid in their battle to destroy the Statue. Who else to call than the Noober-Dimensional Bloxxer Department? Hearing news of his kind dying by the hundreds, the N.D.B.D's chief captain was infuriated, so he decides to join the battle himself to avenge his people. The N.D.B.D is well-known for being widespread across many ROBLOX games with their advanced Noob technology to lend aid, but never do they get themselves directly involved in conflict. If it's gotten to the point that their own leader joins the fight, the Noobs should never be underestimated and be defeated as soon as possible. Statistics Equipped with interdimensional Noob tech armor, Noob Captain gains an increased form of damage resistance to all forms of damage, especially laser-type weapons, nullifying them completely. Players should focus on distracting him first before he can overwhelm the Statue while other Noobs are still spawning. Along with his N.D.B.D Blaster, the Captain can unleash a barrage of deadly attacks. Combined with the sheer will of a leader, the Captain will not hold back with his targets. As his health depletes, Noob Captain will attack more viciously, using more deadly moves as the battle progresses. N.D.B.D Blaster - Noob Captain rapidly guns down nearby players with his blaster, dealing rapid DPS. Slugger Line-Up - Noob Captain fires a stream of high energy bullets in a line that target all players. Slugger Maelstrom - Occasionally the Captain will overcharge his gun, shooting larger energy bullets at all players and Sentries. Ballistic Missile - Noob Captain shoots a ball of condensed energy that will fly in a random direction, eventually exploding and shooting streams of energy bullets at players. Mortar Missile - Noob Captain hurls a Ballistic Missile into the air as it lobs in a random direction, exploding and sending out waves of energy bullets that fly in all directions. When his health gets lower, there's a chance he'll shoot a cluster of missiles that can shred the Statue's health if they land in inconvenient spots. Did Somebody Say Touhou? - Bright blue indicators will appear all across the map. After a few seconds, energy bullets will fly everywhere, damaging players. Tips * Don't use laser-type weapons against him, his advanced technological armor makes him immune to all laser weapons. * Always keep moving. His accuracy is deadly, but when he uses any large energy-bullets, they can be dodged with constant mobility. * Pay attention to where his missiles will fly, you could easily be caught off-guard by a stray barrage of bullets. Trivia * Noob Captain's Theme is Nuclear Throne - IDPD Captain. * Noob Captain's overall special attacks is a reference from Nuclear Throne's IDPD Captain's special attacks. They both share characteristics. * Noob Captain is the first Superboss in the game, before NX-1024 and bosses that are post-Kadee. * Interesting enough, Beta Noob Captain went through phases that increase it's power and unlock different moves which increases his power, Delta Noob Captain unlock moves through health Depletion which grant's him more moves but not enhancing the power of the other moves such as his normal attack in the beta. Category:Browse